deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Evaluations
Evaluations are the mechanism within the Delirium Trilogy through which people are determined their spouse (known as their pair), their major in college (if any) and later occupation. It is mandatory for every Uncured to have an evaluation before they are cured. Carol sums it up to Lena as "possibly the most important day of your whole life". Process Only four evaluations are offered throughout the year and slots are determined well in advance. On the day of, the evaluations are held in the laboratories. In Portland, these are by the wharves. Boys and girls are segregated before they enter the buildings. It is unknown how the boys' process goes but it can be assumed that it is similar to the girls'. In Lena Haloway's case, she had to fill out official forms before being brought to an antechamber and change into a see-through plastic dress before going in for the evaluation. .]] The actual evaluation consists of four people, known as evaluators, who look through the forms and ask questions to the subect such as "What are some of your favorite things to do?" and "What are some of your favorite books?" It is commonly known, however, that what the evaluators are looking for are not honest answers but rather people who fit into their society: obedient, calm, unquestioning people. It is also common knowledge that the longer the evaluators keep someone, the better they're doing though there are exceptions. Based on the answers the evaluators receive, they give the person a score out of 10. The higher a score, the better the occupation or pair. The worse a score, the worse the result. During Lena Haloway's evaluation, an unusual event occurred. A stampede of cows was let loose in the laboratories by Invalids to protest the Cure. The resulting chaos meant that everyone's evaluation was invalidated and another date and evaluation was set up. Result After the evaluation a person receives their score, a list of approved matches, and whether they have passed their boards. In the case of Lena Haloway's successful second evaluation, she received a score of 8 and was accepted into the Regional College of Portland. Out of her approved matches, she was eventually paired with Brian Scharff whose salary would eventually allow her to have two or three children. They were scheduled to be married after she graduated from the Regional College of Portland. Trivia * The all-time record for longest evaluation is three and a half hours by Corey Winde who despite this still received only a 3. * The only known perfect 10 is by Marcy Davies whose evaluation lasted forty-five minutes. It is highly implied but unconfirmed that Hana Tate also received a 10 in her evaluation. * Despite the fact that everyone is supposed to have an evaluation, Alex Sheathes reveals at one point to Lena that he was never evaluated or paired. As he at one point went to college and had a job as a guard, it can be assumed whatever loophole he used to escape both may have possibly been used by others and that there are more people supposedly cured who have slipped through the system. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Facts Category:Vocabulary